Fiesta Sorpresa
by AnitaNara040922
Summary: Shikamaru está de cumpleaños; pero parece que ninguno de sus amigos lo recuerda. ¿Será qué en serio lo olvidaron o están fingiendo? ¿Qué piensas tú?...Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto


Fiesta Sorpresa

 **Shikamaru despertó como cada mañana; con pereza y pocas ganas de hacer algo productivo durante todo el día. Entró con flojera a la ducha, se puso su típica ropa; pero sin su chaleco táctico, se secó el cabello y se miró directo al espejo**

 **-¿Estoy loco o me veo un poco más viejo?-Comenzó a hacer memoria, pues sentía que el día sería diferente, sin la misma rutina de siempre-Carajo, ¿cómo no lo recordé? Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Tantas misiones en los últimos días me han hecho olvidar incluso mi propio cumpleaños. Por Kami, espero que los demás se acuerden**

 **Salió emocionado de su casa. Fue directo a la florería de los Yamanaka, donde su mejor amiga Ino estaba trabajando arduamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta e ingresó al lugar. Esto asustó a la rubia de una coleta**

 **-Vaya Shikamaru, me asustaste. Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?**

 **-No, nada en especial-Respondió el Nara con su típica flojera-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-La Yamanaka se quedó pensativa por un momento**

 **-Mmmm…hoy es 22 de Septiembre si no me equivoco, ¿qué tiene de importante?-El vago abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿En serio no sabes lo importante de este día?-Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse; pero su orgullo no le permitió llorar**

 **-Honestamente, no**

 **-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Tengo cosas que hacer-Intentó retirarse; pero la voz de Ino lo detuvo**

 **-Espera…-El pelinegro se detuvo y miró a su mejor amiga de reojo**

 **-¿Qué?-Su mirada se tornó fría**

 **-Puede que no recuerde que es lo que se celebra hoy; pero creo que hay algo que te puede alegrar el día**

 **-¿Y ese algo sería…?**

 **-Temari vendrá aquí a la aldea dentro de…-Miró el reloj de la pared-unos veinte minutos-Shikamaru volvió a ubicar su vista al frente; pero su rostro no cambió**

 **-Como sea. Simplemente iré a la entrada de la aldea y la esperaré como siempre suelo hacerlo cuando viene-Se retiró con su típica cara de fastidio y con las manos en los bolsillos. La rubia de una coleta respiró profundamente y se calmó, como si algún secreto casi se hubiera revelado.**

 **-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Shikamaru?-Su padre apareció detrás de ella-¿Acaso no recuerdas que hoy es su cumpleaños?**

 **-Lo sé**

 **-¿Entonces por qué fingiste que no lo recordabas?**

 **-Déjame explicarte**

…

 **El vago de Konoha iba caminando por la aldea con la mirada perdida, hasta que chocó con alguien y su conciencia despertó**

 **-Oh, hola Shikamaru-Habló su querido amigo Chouji**

 **-Oh, hola Chouji. Gomen, no te había visto**

 **-¿Por qué esa cara?-Su amigo lo miró preocupado, pues parecía que estaba hecho un completo desastre, como si algún familiar suyo se hubiera muerto o algo peor. El pelinegro puso las manos sobre los hombros de su robusto amigo y lo miró directo a los ojos**

 **-Chouji, dime, por favor dime que sabes qué día tan importante es hoy-El Akimichi abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-Etto…yo…honestamente no sé qué día tan importante es hoy, ni siquiera sé qué fecha es el día de hoy-El Nara retiró sus manos de los hombros de su compañero de equipo y pegó un grito garrafal**

 **-¡¿Por qué nadie se acuerda?! ¡Esto es demasiado irritante!-Se retiró completamente enojado**

 **-Quisiera decirte feliz cumpleaños Shikamaru; pero no puedo por ahora-Pensó el castaño mientras veía con nostalgia como su mejor amigo se alejaba poco a poco**

…

 **Al llegar a la puerta principal de Konoha, el Nara se recostó en un poste esperando a que la embajadora de Suna llegara. Miró al cielo y sonrió inconscientemente**

 **-No debe tardar. Ella siempre es muy puntual, no sé porque siento ganas de verla, talvez ella me pueda levantar el ánimo con solo su presencia y su típico orgullo…-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina**

 **-Por Kami, siempre que vengo a Konoha tú estás aquí esperándome, ¿no es así vago?-Desvió su vista del cielo y la enfocó en los hermosos ojos de la Sabaku No, aquellos que lo hacían imaginar que se encontraba en otra galaxia**

 **-T-Temari, h-hola, por fin llegaste-Una sonrisa orgullosa se posó en los labios de la rubia de cuatro coletas**

 **-Gomenasai, ¿dónde están mis modales? Hola, ¿cómo estás?**

 **-Honestamente, garrafal**

 **-¿Y eso por qué?**

 **-Nadie recordó que hoy es un día muy importante para mí**

 **-Ya veo-Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar-Bueno, gracias por esperarme; pero tengo que ir a hablar con Lady Tsunade sobre unos trámites y negocios que tenemos; pero si quieres, nos vemos después**

 **-¿No quieres que te acompañe?**

 **-Gracias; pero no es necesario-Comenzó a caminar directo al palacio de la hokage. Detuvo sus pasos por unos segundos y miró al vago de reojo-Por cierto, si quieres sentirte mejor, ¿por qué no vas a ver las nubes? ¿Eso te relaja o no?-Este simplemente asintió. Temari sonrió y continuó con su camino**

 **-Vaya, me conoce tan bien. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Una de las pocas cosas que me hacen feliz son observar las nubes; pero hay algo que me hace aún más feliz…verla.-Se dirigió al lugar donde siempre contemplaba el cielo y se sentía libre. Se recostó y comenzó a dormirse; pero esto no duró mucho ya que una voz femenina interrumpió su tranquilidad**

 **-¡Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru!-El Nara abrió sus ojos lentamente**

 **-¿Sakura?-Dijo en medio de un bostezo-¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Vamos, levántate. Tengo que mostrarte algo-El pelinegro se levantó con pereza del suelo y se frotó los ojos**

 **-¿Y eso no puede esperar hasta mañana?**

 **-No, ven vamos-Insistió la peli rosa. Una vez el vago quedó de pie dijo**

 **-Bien, te sigo-La Haruno comenzó a avanzar por los techos con Shikamaru yendo detrás de ella. Después de un largo rato, llegaron a su destino**

 **-¿Mi casa? ¿Me trajiste a mi casa?**

 **-Así es. Solo abre la puerta y prende la luz-El Nara simplemente obedeció sin muchas ganas**

 **-¡Sorpresa!-Gritaron todos los presentes. Estaban sus padres y sus amigos. El Nara estaba completamente anonadado**

 **-¿Pero qué…? Creí que…**

 **-¿…habíamos olvidado tu cumpleaños?-Completó la pregunta la Yamanaka-Eso nunca pasaría, aun así tuviéramos más de ochenta años-Los ojos del vago comenzaron a aguarse hasta que las lágrimas no se contuvieron más y cayeron**

 **-Arigato**

 **-No nos tienes que agradecer a nosotros, agradécele a Temari-Habló el Akimichi-Ella fue quien planeó todo esto para ti-Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿En serio ella lo planeó todo?-Todos los presentes asintieron**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso creíste que olvidaríamos esta fecha tan importante Nara?-Temari salió de un cuarto con un vestido morado que le llegaba justo a la mitad de la rodilla, junto con unos tacones altos del mismo color y llevaba el cabello suelto. El vago quedó con la boca abierta, incluso la baba se le salía. La Sabaku No se le acercó lentamente hasta evadir su espacio personal-Si crees que todos nosotros olvidamos tu cumpleaños, te equivocaste. Solo fingimos no recordarlo para poder planear esta sorpresa para ti y que no sospecharas-El pelinegro la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Se separó de ella, tomó su rostro y la besó dulcemente, explorando cada zona de aquellos labios rojos de los cuales siempre quiso conocer el sabor. Luego, su lengua entró en acción, explorando cada parte de su boca. Ambos necesitaban aire, así que se separaron. La rubia quedó impactada y ruborizada**

 **-¿Y-y eso por qué fue?**

 **-Siempre quise decirte esto; pero no encontraba la oportunidad para hacerlo; aunque creo que ya estoy listo para que lo sepas. Escucha, tú me gustas y mucho, no soy capaz de imaginar un mundo sin ti cerca. Cada vez que te miro, el corazón se me acelera y me pongo nervioso. Adoro tu actitud orgullosa, tus ojos verdes azulado son hermosos, eres la primera persona que veo con ese tono de ojos, tu piel es tan tersa y delicada como porcelana; pero lo que más adoro de ti, es tu sonrisa, la que día a día me inspira y me demuestra que no estoy solo, que siempre estarás ahí apoyándome-Una sonrisa tierna se posó en los labios de la rubia**

 **-¿Es todo eso verdad?-Habló Temari**

 **-Por supuesto que sí, no sería capaz de mentirte con algo tan serio como lo es esto**

 **-No imaginé que pensaras esas cosas de mí. Creí que solo me considerabas una problemática que solo pensaba en sí misma**

 **-Por esa razón fue que me enamoré de ti. Puede que siempre diga que desprecio a las mujeres problemáticas; pero tú no solo eres así, también eres tierna y dulce. Te amo Temari, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo**

 **-¡Carajo Shikamaru!-Gritó Naruto alterado-¿Se lo vas a preguntar o no?-La Sabaku No levantó una ceja**

 **-¿Preguntarme qué?**

 **-Bueno-Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo-Sabía que esto sería problemático; pero aquí voy. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-La rubia simplemente lo abrazó y dijo**

 **-Sí, claro que sí-Se separó de él y volvieron a besarse**

 **A veces, cuando crees que no hay nadie que te aprecie por ser quien eres, recuerda que eso es una completa mentira. Siempre habrá alguien que te amé tal cual eres, con tus virtudes y defectos. Siempre tendrás alguien en quien apoyarte. Y si alguien llega a decirte que eres demasiado desagradable para ser amado/a por alguien, solo dile: "Cállate, AnitaNara me dijo que soy hermoso/a" (Nah mentira, jajajajaja)**

ooooooOOOOOooooooo

Volví, después de un buen tiempo. Honestamente, la nueva historia aún no está lista, todavía hay muchos detalles que agregar y corregir; pero tenía que subir este pequeño OneShot para mostrarles que no me he ido aún, todo por el cumpleaños de nuestro hermoso y sensual Shika. Espero les haya gustado, tardé un buen rato en pensar este OneShot, no sabía que regalo darle a nuestro Nara. Por favor, tengan un poco de paciencia, los que escriben, saben que no es fácil comenzar con una nueva historia, otra trama, problemas distintos, nuevos encuentros, bueno, de todo. He hecho mi mayor esfuerzo por adelantar la nueva historia, no ha sido tan fácil, ya que también me tengo que enfocar en mis estudios y aparte tengo que ayudar a un compañero a pasar el año, porque lo lleva bastante mal. Y bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que comentarles de porqué he estado tan ausente en fanfiction. Gomenasai

Por cierto, si se fijaron en que en algunas partes hay tres puntos, eso va a significar un cambio de escena, para que lo tengan en cuenta. En la nueva historia, en algunas ocasiones, van a aparecer dos puntos, eso significa cambio de narrador. La historia va a ser narrada por los cuatro protagonistas de la historia, los cuales son: Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke y Sakura. Y si, va a haber sasusaku. Para los que ya leyeron mi bio, sabrán que esta pareja es una de mis favoitas de Naruto; pero ninguna se compara con el Shikatema.

Shika: Por Kami, que sueño tengo (Bosteza)

Yo: ¿Se te ofrece algo Shikamaru?

Shika: Honestamente no, solo quería venir a saludar y agradecerles a todos los que leyeron este OneShot en honor a mi cumpleaños. Cada día estoy más viejo (Me río)

Shikadai: No es para tanto papá, no eres el único en este mundo que se hace viejo

Shika: Muy graciosos hijo

Te: Ya dejen de discutir, lo mejor es que nos despidamos de una vez

Todos: Gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto en otra ocasión


End file.
